Tú eres mi vida
by Sakima
Summary: Un fic con un poco de todo: suspenso, romance, peleas, aventura, angustia, etc. Tiene robinxstar y a peticion de los lectores BBxraven D espero que les guste.
1. capitulo I

Nada relacionado con los teen titans me pertenecen, tan solo los tomare prestados para expresar mis ideas en este fic el cual es sin fines de lucro. Espero que les agrade, en realidad es el primer fic de teen titans que escribo. Cuídense!

**Tú eres mi vida:**

**Por: Sakima Akinaru**

**Capitulo I:**

En un lugar lejano de la galaxia una gigantesca nave espacial permanecía inmóvil, su tamaño y la tecnología con la que estaba conformada era sorprendente. En una de las habitaciones donde solo le era permitido el paso al personal autorizado, se estaba llevando una discusión importante que parecía llegar a su fin.

**- Lo único que nos hace falta es uno de esos repugnantes seres -** dijo una voz grave al somatar su mano contra la mesa que tembló por el golpe.

**- Pero, ¿su raza no esta extinta? - **

**- No – **sonrió **– cambien el curso, vamos a la tierra** – ordeno.

-------------------------

La mañana había llegado a Jump City. Starfire abrió sus ojos lentamente, todo parecía estar tranquilo en la torre T, se puso de pie observando su ropa rota y humada sobre una de las sillas.

------- Flash Back -------

Robin entro en la habitación de la joven que llevaba dormida en sus brazos, sentía como ella temblaba inconcientemente, la recorto en su cama con cuidado y busco una de sus pijamas en el armario. Su capa permanecía debajo de ella para no mojar las sabanas. Se miraba realmente hermosa, su vista viajo por todo su rostro y comenzó a bajar por su cuello pero cuando llego a la abertura de su ropa, la cual iniciaba en su busto un gran sonrojo cubrió todas sus mejillas. Giro su rostro en direcciones opuestas para sacar cualquier idea de su mente.

**- star, star despierta** – hablo silenciosamente mientras movía la mano de la chica.

**- ¿ya estamos en casa? –** pregunto al frotar sus ojos con una de sus manos.

**- si, será mejor que te cambies –** le aconsejo sin poder evitar que un sonrojo apareciera bajo su antifaz.

Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo la ropa que el le escogió **– gracias robin, tu también deberías cambiarte, podrías enfermarte - **

**- regresare más tarde – **

**- feliz noche robin – **

**- que descanses star… -**

**- robin – **

**- que sucede star? – **pregunto desde la puerta del cuarto

**- tu capa – **respondió levantándose

**- puedes quedártela – **sonrió antes de salir.Había estado a punto de perderla, ya no hubiera escuchado ese calido saludo que le daba cada noche; no podía perdonarse ese descuido, ni se detendría hasta que "el pirata Yaten" recibiera su merecido.

------- Flash Back -------

**- Buenos días raven!** – saludo animada al encontrar a su amiga en el pasillo.

**- Buenos días –** le respondió la chica gótica con su típico tono de voz

**- Sabes en donde están los demás? - **

**- Cyborg rastreando alguna pista de "el pirata" y buscando alguna sustancia para que contrarresté la que robaron, chico bestia molestando en su habitación y robin en el cuarto de entrenamiento – **dicho esto se marcho.

Starfire decidió dejar el desayuno para después y se fue levitando hasta la puerta de la habitación de entrenamiento, se podía escuchar la sucesión de golpes que el chico maravilla efectuaba en el interior, dio un fuerte suspiro y entro.

- **Buenos días robin – **

**- Buenos días star, ¿como te sientes? –**

**- estoy en perfectas condiciones **– sonrió mientras observaba como el muchacho seguía entrenando -** talvez podrías tomar un descanso para ir a desayunar - **

**- Gracias, pero no tengo hambre –** robin no había dejado de dar constantes patadas al aire a pesar de la visita de la joven.

**- entonces quizás pueda ayudarte en algo - **

Robin pareció no escucharla y siguió entrenando, lo sucedido la noche anterior lo tenia muy diferente; según lo que le comento raven desde que volvieron no había salido de esta habitación, parecía el mismo comportamiento que le causaba slade.

**- no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió anoche –** el chico maravilla se detuvo dándole la espalda a la joven que sobaba su brazo **– raven me dijo que chico bestia ya esta mejor… -**

**- chico bestia se recuperara pero tu star… tu estuviste a punto de morir!** – grito como regaño para si mismo al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia ella pero sin levantar la vista.

**- pero no sucedió - **

**- porque esta vez pudimos actuar rápido –** suspiro recordando lo sucedido

------- Flash Back -------

La alarma había sonado en la torre T, todos los titanes se estaban dirigiendo a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba uno de los laboratorios más importantes. Daba la apariencia de ser una prisión con sus gigantescas cercas y barras en las ventanas. Se encontraba cerca de un acantilado, ya que por un elevador subterráneo bajaban a la costa y desde el puerto transportaban el cargamento hacia otros países lejanos.

**- Quien esta causando problemas ahora? –** pregunto el chico maravilla al descender del vehiculo que había construido Cyborg

**- Es un nuevo villano, no esta en nuestra base de datos - **

**- titanes divídanse! Tenemos que encontrarlo! - **

Pero no fue necesario, una gran explosión les indico el lugar donde estaban los problemas. Por suerte solo había atravesado la primera pared de concreto que protegía el lugar, varias calaveras subían por el acantilado mientras un hombre de apariencia descuidada les gritaba la orden de que siguieran con la siguiente muralla.

**- Hasta aquí has llegado! –** grito el líder de los titanes al apuntarlo con su barra de acero.

**- Escuche hablar mucho de ustedes "titanes", déjenme presentarme, yo soy "el pirata Yaten" y si no les molesta seguiré con lo que vine - **

**- Titanes al ataque! - **

Las calaveras formaron un muro entre su capitán y los titanes, eran demasiadas por lo cual se dividieron para intentar llegar hasta el pirata. Chico bestia se transformo en un tiranosaurio y empezando a correr hasta que derribo a varios esqueletos que quedaron desparramados.

**- SI! ahora quien es el campeón –** rió regresando a la normalidad. Sin darse cuenta los huesos se volvieron a unir y con una agilidad sorprendente lo contraatacaron, si no hubiera sido por raven que les arrojo una gigantesca roca, chico bestia hubiera estado en graves problemas.

**- ten mas cuidado! Estas cosas pueden reconstruirse! –** le grito cyborg mientras golpeaba a todas las calaveras que se le acercaban.

**- viejo y porque nadie me lo había dicho!** – protesto antes de convertirse en un rinoceronte

**- quizás porque tampoco lo sabíamos –** le respondió raven mientras utilizaba sus conjuros para lanzar a las calaveras por el acantilado.

Starfire lanzaba sus esferas de energía para fórmale un camino a robin entre los esqueletos. El pirata ya había traspasado dos de las tres barreras que había, pero se dio cuenta de que si el chico maravilla y esa joven pelirroja seguían luchando así, pronto le alcanzarían.

**- deténganlos!** – y tan solo con esa palabra de su líder los esqueletos se fueron agrupando hasta formar uno gigantesco, el cual no dudo en arrojarle un puñetazo a la chica de tamaran.

**- starfire! –** robin se movió ágilmente para atrapar a la muchacha antes de que se impactara contra el suelo – **estas bien? -**

**- si, pero ahora el será un gran problema** – dijo al ponerse de pie mientras señalaba al gigantesco monstruo de huesos que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Cyborg opto por hacer lo mismo que raven y lanzar cuanto esqueleto pudiera al acantilado, todo iba bien hasta que en un descuido ellos fueron los que lo tomaron y lo arrojaron, chico bestia al ver esto se transformo en un ave prehistórica y lo atrapo de los hombros.

**- eso estuvo cerca** – respiro el mitad robot, los demás esqueletos no se quedaron satisfechos y empezaron a lanzar sus extremidades como boomerang hacia ellos – **rayos! No se dan por vencidos –** mientras chico bestia intentaba esquivar los ataques, cyborg utilizaba su cañón sónico para atacar desde el aire.

Cada vez parecían ser más los esqueletos que los atacaban, ni siquiera había permitido que alguno de los titanes se acercase al pirata; raven quiso acabar con el problema desde su nacimiento pero se dio cuenta que a unos metros del acantilado se encontraba anclado un inmenso barco de madera, del cual parecía no tener fin la cantidad de esqueletos que lo desabordaban.

Pronto se escucho la alarma principal del laboratorio, algunos guardias intentaron detener al pirata pero les fue imposible, el había venido por la sustancia que no solo volvería a sus esqueletos invencibles sino que también a el mismo.

**- no permitiré que sigas causando problemas! – **robin había utilizado sus bombas congelantes para volver las piernas del gran esqueletos dos cubos de hielo mientras que ella se adelantaba para impedir que el pirata escapara con la sustancia que ya había robado.

**- una belleza como tu no debería pelear, podrías salir lastimada – **hablo al mismo tiempo que movía su dedo índice en señal de negación, pero starfire pareció ignorarlo y lo ataco cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que le dio una patada en las costillas **– golpeaste al hombre equivocado belleza - **

Con rapidez se quito la venda que cubría todo su brazo izquierdo, dejo caer unas gotas de la sustancia que había robado sobre ella y la arrojo como si se tratase de un látigo sobre starfire, cuando este estuvo ajustado a su cuerpo emitió un destello y la joven que se mantenía levitando callo al suelo estrepitosamente.

**- entonces era verdad** – sonrió al ver a la chica inmóvil en un agujero del suelo **- esta sustancia puede convertir cualquier material en acero; no te preocupes por zafarte belleza, el acero que ahora te aprisiona es diez veces mas fuerte que el normal - **

Los titanes intentaron acercarse para ayudar a su amiga, aunque con un chasquido de los dedos del pirata el monstruo gigantesco se libero de su prisión de hielo y tomo a la muchacha entre sus frías manos.

**- arrójala al mar. Es una lastima belleza pero nadie me lastima y sigue con vida- **chico bestia y cyborg intentaron ir en su ayuda pero fueron golpeados.

**- azrad mitrion zintos!** – raven utilizo su hechizo para crear una burbuja donde cayeron suavemente cyborg y chico bestia.

Robin empezó a escalar las piernas del gran esqueleto pero fue demasiado tarde, este arrojo a starfire al oscuro mar.

**- Robin! –** Intento levita pero el peso del acero y la fuerza con la que caía no la ayudaron, tampoco pudo siquiera zafarse, la situación le recordó a las esposas que traía cuando llego a la tierra, ella no había podido quitárselas hasta que robin lo hizo, robin… ¿acaso este era su fin? Vio el cielo estrellado, antes de empezar a hundirse el la oscuridad del mar.

El chico maravilla no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojo desde el hombro del monstruo hacia el mar, dio un gran respiro y empezó a nadar, rogando que starfire le enviara una señal para encontrarla entre la oscuridad; y como si ella hubiera leído su mente un destello verde apareció en el fondo.

No podía rendirse, sus amigos la esperaban, concentro toda su energía en sus manos y sus ojos para dirigirlos a un solo punto del acero; el aire se le estaba acabando y la vista se volvía más borrosa, entonces sintió como alguien intentaba tirar del acero, era robin que había llegado a ayudarla.

El sabía que bajo el agua no podría desoldar una parte de acero para liberarla, sus ojos iban perdiendo ese brillo verde con cada segundo que pasaba; busco un lugar de donde poder sujetarla, pero el acero estaba ajustado a su cuerpo, ella alumbro una parte del metal con una bola de energía y se dio cuenta que estaba un poco desgastado, lo suficiente para amarrar cuatro de sus cuerdas de titanio reforzado. De repente todo quedo oscuro, intento llamarla pero lo único que logro fue tragar agua.

Nado rápidamente a la superficie logrando recuperar aire **– raven!** – la chica gótica se encontraba levitando a pocos metros de la superficie, utilizo uno de sus conjuros he hizo que robin se elevara hasta la cima del acantilado – **tomen una y tiren! –** cada uno de los titanes tomo un extremo de una de las cuerdas y empezó a jalar.

Chico bestia se transformo en un elefante y con su tropa tiraba de la cuerda, pronto poco a poco fueron retrocediendo, la joven de Tamara fue subida hasta la cima del acantilado mientras un barco se perdía entre la oscuridad del mar. A pesar del cansancio los titanes se acercaron a la muchacha rápidamente.

**- no esta respirando** – observo raven.

**- cyborg empieza en la derecha –** el chico maravilla y el mitad robot empezaron a desoldar cada uno un extremo diferente, el tiempo se les estaba acabando! Su corazón estaba latiendo bruscamente, como había sido posible que la situación llegara hasta este punto! Maldición era la vida de star la que se estaba yendo…

**- listo! –** cyborg fue el primero en terminar, agradecía el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficiente equipado para situaciones así. Unos segundos después robin también termino con su lado.

Saco uno de sus boomerangs y utilizo una punta de ellos para romper las vestimentas de la joven que permanecían en su cuello, dejando a la vista el inicio de su busto. Se arrodillo junto a ella, coloco una mano en la nuca y la otra en la frente, elevo la de la nuca y empujo la de la frente para tener una buena extensión de la cabeza. Movió la mano de la frente hasta su nariz y así ocluirla totalmente. Tomo todo el aire que pudo y la soplo con fuerza en la boca de star; observo su pecho para saber si subía pero no sucedió, volvió a hacer lo mismo nuevamente rogando que volviera a respirar.

Los demás titanes miraban atónitos como su líder hacia lo imposible por salvar a su amiga, se miraba la necesidad por salvarla en cada uno de sus movimientos, repitiéndolos una y otra vez, a pesar de ser titanes se sentían diminutos en esos momentos.

Rayos! porque no abría sus ojos! Porque no podía ser el en vez de ella? No quería perderla, no a star… ella era la única que lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, completo, feliz… se había prometido a si mismo protegerla y ahora estaba luchando por regresarla **– no me dejes star – **le pidió antes de volver a respirar profundamente, dejo escapar el aire retenido en su boca he instantáneamente ella empezó a toser, la levanto un poco para que sacara el agua que había tragado y vio esas hermosas esmeraldas que lo observaban cansada **– star… -** fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo lleno de alivio.

Toda la tensión fue expulsada en un suspiro unísono, la joven sonrió al ver nuevamente a todos su amigo, por un instante creyó que ya no regresaría, no hasta que escucho la voz del joven maravilla pidiéndole que volviera. Todos regresaron al auto, chico bestia tenia su brazo y hombro lastimado pero se sentía bien de ver a star viva. Robin la cubrió con su capa y la cargo hasta el carro que los llevo de regreso a casa.

------- Fin Flash Back -------

**- yo star –** fijo su vista en la dulce de ella **– yo no se que haría sin ti - **

**- yo tampoco se que haría sin ti robin –** camino los pocos pasos que los separaban y lo abrazo con todo el cariño que tenia en su corazón – **ya paso, yo estoy aquí… -**

Continuara…

Hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capitulo, si les gusta lo continuare y sino lo mejorare para que les agrade. Pienso actualizarlo mínimo un capitulo a la semana (pero ahora estoy de vacaciones SI!) me disgusta cuando alguien tarda mas de un mes en actualizar y peor aun si se olvidan del fic. Gracias por haber terminado de leer! SAYONARA!


	2. capitulo II

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi fic y especialmente a los que me han dejado un review: **'Katherine-Potter-Lupin'****ligthfire****, candel, NightStar.007, Fran.** Espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado, tome en cuenta las ideas que me propusieron, intentare no enrollarlos con los flash back y aquí les dejo un poco de raven x BB que me pidieron. Ahora si, a leer!

**Tú eres mi vida:**

**Por: Sakima Akinaru**

**Capitulo II:**

Robin no había aceptado la invitación de tomar un descanso y star seguía observando como el entrenaba; sabia que había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco, sus facciones ya no estaban endurecidas y sus movimientos se veían mas exactos. Siempre que estaba a su lado sentía una inmensa alegría, tanta que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo y se reunía en su estomago, era una sensación que le agradaba…

**- star, starfire** – robin se encontraba frente a ella llamándola desde hacia varios segundos, parecía estar en otro lugar hasta que reacciono.

**- que? Que sucede? –** pregunto desorientada

**- nada pero creo que podríamos ir a comer algo** – la joven estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho los sucesivos ruidos que su estomago efectuaba para pedir comida, era normal, ya había pasado del medio día y ella claramente le dijo que ira a comer cuando el también fuera.

**- SI! Podría preparar uno de los platillos especiales de tamaran para recuperar las fuerzas - **

**- Creo que una pizza estaría bien - **

Star y robin caminaban con un pedazo de pizza en la mano hacia la habitación donde cyborg se encontraba. El mitad robot estaba frente a una pantalla gigante que mostraba las distintas partes de la cuidad, nada. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo…

**- alguna pista cyborg? - **

**- nada, creí que no tardaría en poner a prueba la sustancia que robo pero todo ha estado muy tranquilo - **

**- raven espera! –** Pidió chico bestia siguiendo a la mujer gótica **– no fue mi culpa el que el azafate con tofu cayera sobre ti **– raven le regalo una mirada congelante cuando ambos ingresaron al cuarto **– jejeje esta bien quizás si tuve un poco de culpa – **lo que quedaba de tofu en la capa de raven fue directo a su cara – **toda la culpa -**

**- hay algo nuevo sobre la sustancia que robo? – **pregunto la chica de cabello morado

**- era un experimento que estaban desarrollando, los científicos no sabían que la sustancia tenia esas propiedades, al parecer el pirata yaten sabia mas que ellos - **

**- pero como es posible que el supiera mas de la sustancia que las mismas personas que la crearon? – **la pregunta de star quedo en el aire, la alarma empezó a sonar y un punto rojo en la pantalla marcaba el lugar donde habían problemas.

-------------------------

La amplia habitación donde se encontraba guardado el diamante mas grande de la cuidad estaba a veinte metros bajo tierra. Cuando los titanes llegaron se encontraron con un grupo de policías sentados en media luna frente a un libro azul, el diamante aun se encontraba entre la caja de cristal que lo resguardaba.

**- titanes tengan cuidado - **

**- viejo estos soldados parecen no tener cerebro** – comento BB agitando su brazo frente los rostros.

**- ellos no son los únicos - **

**- ¬¬ muy graciosa raven - **

**- solo están hipnotizados, pero quien los dejo así? – **pregunto cyborg que había utilizado su buscador de calor para encontrar al intruso.

**- parecen el chico bestia cuando mad mod utilizaba sus espirales para hipnotizarnos – **recordó starfire.

Ella y el muchacho verde se acercaron al libro que permanecía en el suelo. Su portada decía: "cuentos de hadas" y tenia varios de los principales personajes pero sin rostros, chico bestia tomo el libro, en la esquina inferior de la portada decía "entrada" y en la esquina inferior de la contraportada decía "salida".

**- que hace un libro en un lugar así? - **

**- podríamos dárselo a raven** – sonrió star

El libro callo al suelo haciendo que los otros tres titanes giraran en esa dirección.

**- starfire? Chico bestia? –** pregunto el joven maravilla, se acercaron al extraño libro y antes de que pudieran alejarse el libro se abrió y los absorbió, cerrándose nuevamente. En la portada aparecieron los rostros de cada titán, en cada uno de los personajes.

-------------------------

**- en donde estamos? -** cuestiono cyborg

**- dentro del libro** – respondió raven

**- exacto! Bienvenidos a mi mundo de hadas – **hablo una voz

**- quien eres? - **

**- calma joven maravilla, todo a su debido tiempo – **rió entretenido.

**- azrad mitrion zintos! – **raven iba a utilizar su conjuro para sacarlos del libro pero nada sucedió - **azrad mitrion zintos! – **nada…

**- raven te sientes bien? – **pregunto la muchacha de tamaran

**- no tengo mi magia - **

**- chico bestia intenta transformarte – **le pidió robin

El titán intento transformarse en cuervo pero lo único que logro fue mover los brazos como si estuviera volando.

**- bestita tampoco puede trasformase!** – miro con sorpresa cyborg.

Robin reviso su cinturón –** no tengo ningún arma -**

Star y cyborg tampoco tenían sus poderes sobre naturales. Una voz reía a lo lejos viendo como en vano los jóvenes intentaban utilizar sus poderes.

**- en este mundo ustedes no tienen poderes, ni armas – **

**- entonces como haremos para salir de este libro? – **pregunto star viendo a su alrededor, todo era blanco.

**- solo tiene una opción - **

**- y cual es? –** pregunto raven fastidiada

**- tendrán que atravesar el libro, formar parte de los personajes de cada historia** – de la parte posterior del libro salio un pequeño hombre, aproximadamente de un metro. Agarro el libro y este creció quince veces mas cuando lo abrió frente a los hipnotizados soldados – **si entretienen a su publico podrán ir saltando paginas, pero si cambian la historia regresaran al inicio – **los soldados empezaron a aplaudir y gritar como si se tratasen de unos niños.

**- viejo mira ese índice! –** sobre ellos se encontraba una gran lista con los mas conocidos cuentos de hadas –** y como sabremos cual cuento interpretar? -**

**- Los cuentos irán transcurriendo conforme están escritos, lo que les suceda a los personajes les sucederá a ustedes, quieran o no los sucesos se darán - **

La primera pagina paso, arrastrando con ella a los titanes a un mundo mágico.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Érase una vez... una reina que dio a luz una niña muy hermosa. Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se olvidó, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada.

Raven permanecía sentada en una silla de oro, bajo su vista y al ver a una pequeña bebe de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes supo que sus sospechas eran correctas. Ella era la reina, giro su rostro y sentado en la otra silla de oro encontró a chico bestia que observaba todo sorprendido.

**- genial entonces tu eres el rey ¬¬ – **

**- si soy el rey!** – grito chico bestia mientras se ponía de pie, todos los invitados se callaron al igual que la música. **– ¿he? –**

Sin que raven quisiera su cuerpo se puso de pie, todos los observaban, no sabia de que historia se tratase así que solo pudo decir **– gracias por haber venido – **las personas hicieron una reverencia y en ese instante ella aprovecho para jalar a "su esposo" y hablarle por lo bajo **– recuerda chico bestia si cambiamos la historia volveremos al inicio – **

**- no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control – **su estomago le pidió comida y sin pensarlo dijo –** vamos por una pizza! - **Raven solo alcanzo a darle una mirada fulminante antes de que todo volviera a comenzar.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Érase una vez... una reina que dio a luz una niña muy hermosa. Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se olvidó, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada.

**- chico bestia esta vez no digas nada - **

**- esta bien – **ambos se quedaron sentados pero como le sucedió a raven la vez anterior una fuerza extraña hizo que ambos se pusieran de pie.

– **Gracias por haber venido – **repitió la hechicera y al igual que antes los invitados hicieron una reverencia.

Una mujer de vestimenta negra entro por las grandes puertas del salón, al estar frente a los reyes vio a la hermosa bebe y dijo despechada **-¡A los dieciséis años te pincharás con un huso y morirás! –**

De entre la gente apareció un hada buena, chico bestia y raven miraron sorprendidos de quien se trataba, era cyborg con ¿alas? Y un ¿vestido? Intentaron no reír, el tampoco parecía estar muy feliz. No sabia porque pero en su base de datos estaban archivados algunos cuentos de hadas, entonces el era el hada que debía decir el conjuro para que la bebe no muriera **- al pincharse en vez de morir, la princesa permanecerá dormida durante cien años y solo el beso de un joven príncipe la despertara de su profundo sueño – **Se miraba tan ridículo con este traje verde y agitando la varita mágica!

Pasaron los años y la princesita se convirtió en la muchacha más hermosa del reino. El rey había ordenado quemar todos los husos del castillo para que la princesa no pudiera pincharse con ninguno. No obstante, el día que cumplía los dieciséis años, la princesa acudió a un lugar del castillo que todos creían deshabitado, y donde una vieja sirvienta, desconocedora de la prohibición del rey, estaba hilando.

**- hola, disculpe que es lo que hace? -** Por curiosidad, la muchacha le pidió a la mujer que le dejara probar, realmente starfire no sabia que era ese objeto de madera ni para que servia, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la tierra nunca había visto uno.

- **No es fácil hilar la lana** - le dijo la sirvienta - **mas si tienes paciencia te enseñaré** - La maldición del hada malvada estaba a punto de concretarse. La princesa se pinchó con un huso y cayó al suelo.

Médicos y magos fueron llamados a consulta. Sin embargo, ninguno logró vencer el maleficio. El hada buena sabedora de lo ocurrido, corrió al palacio. Encontró a la reina junto a la cama llena de flores donde estaba tendida la princesa – **Los sucesos ocurrirán como están escritos** – pronuncio cyborg recordando las palabras de la extraña voz.

**- ¿Entonces starfire dormirá durante cien años? –** pregunto chico bestia desde una silla.

**- así es, pero el cuento dice que todos deberán dormir **–

**- entonces que así sea –** dijo raven sentándose en la silla que estaba junto al de chico bestia. La varita dorada del hada se alzó y trazó en el aire una espiral mágica. Al instante todos los habitantes del castillo se durmieron.

En el castillo todo había enmudecido, nada se movía con vida. Péndulos y relojes repiquetearon hasta que su cuerda se acabó. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido realmente. Alrededor del castillo, sumergido en el sueño, empezó a crecer como por encanto, un extraño y frondoso bosque con plantas trepadoras que lo rodeaban como una barrera impenetrable. En el transcurso del tiempo, el castillo quedó oculto con la maleza y fue olvidado de todo el mundo. Pero un día un príncipe, que perseguía a un jabalí, llegó hasta sus alrededores. El animal herido, para salvarse de su perseguidor, no halló mejor escondite que la espesura de los zarzales que rodeaban el castillo.

Robin descendió de su caballo y, con su espada, intentó abrirse camino. No sabia en donde estaba pero algo en su interior le decía que siguiera y además la espada y el traje no le quedaban nada mal.

Avanzaba lentamente porque la maraña era muy densa. Descorazonado, estaba a punto de retroceder cuando, al apartar una rama, vio... Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al castillo. El puente levadizo estaba bajado. Llevando al caballo sujeto por las riendas, entró, y cuando vio a todos los habitantes tendidos en las escaleras, en los pasillos, en el patio, pensó que estaban muertos.

Luego se tranquilizó al comprobar que solo estaban dormidos **- ¿Hay alguien despierto aquí?** - chilló una y otra vez, pero en vano. Cada vez más extrañado, se adentró en el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía la princesa.

Era star! Corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se tranquilizo al comprobar que dormía al igual que los demás, chico bestia y raven también permanecían en la habitación. Durante mucho rato contempló aquel rostro sereno, lleno de paz y belleza; estaba en el cuento de la bella durmiente y star era la princesa, entonces… trago saliva nervioso. Tendría que besarla para que despertarse. Se acercó más a ella, tomó la mano de la muchacha, vio su hermoso rostro durmiente, cerró sus ojos y siguió acercando su rostro al de ella...

Sintió sus calidos y suaves labios contra los suyos, recordó la vez en la que se conocieron, este beso era completamente diferente a ese! Ahora sabía porque le llamaban cuentos de hadas, si era como un sueño hecho realidad…

Con aquel beso, de pronto la muchacha despertó. Al ver frente a sí al príncipe, murmuró **– Robin! Por fin has llegado! – **Star se lanzo a abrazar al chico maravilla que no tardo en responderle, ambos jóvenes tuvieron sus mejillas cubiertos por un tono rojizo. El encantamiento se había roto.

En aquel momento todo el castillo despertó. Todos se levantaron, mirándose sorprendidos y diciéndose qué era lo que había sucedido. Al darse cuenta, corrieron locos de alegría junto a la princesa, más hermosa y feliz que nunca. Al cabo de unos días, el castillo, hasta entonces inmerso en el silencio, se llenó de cantos, de música y de alegres risas con motivo de la boda.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Los soldados aplaudieron y gritaron alegres, para ellos era como estar en el teatro. Las paginas pasaron como si una ventisca las moviera, como había dicho el hombrecito, su actuación había hecho que saltasen varios cuentos. Mientras que los titanes actuaban, el hombrecito retiraba una tapadera metálica de la pared donde estaban los circuitos de seguridad. Pensaba desactivarlos.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Érase una vez... un mercader que, antes de partir para un largo viaje de negocios, llamó a dos hijas e hijo para preguntarles qué querían que les trajera a cada uno como regalo.

De primero hablo rápidamente starfire – **Yo quiero un pastel - **

Después el único hijo, robin –** Un avión de madera estaría bien** –

Y por ultimo su hija llamada raven. Por las señales que le daba cyborg y el cuadro que señalaba supo exactamente que pedir - **Me bastará una rosa** –

El mercader mitad robot partió y, una vez ultimados sus asuntos, se dispuso a volver cuando una tormenta le pilló desprevenido. El viento soplaba gélido y su caballo avanzaba fatigosamente. Muerto de cansancio y de frío, el mercader de improviso vio brillar una luz en medio del bosque. A medida que se acercaba a ella, se dio cuenta que estaba llegando a un castillo iluminado **– Espero que aquí haya alguien –**

Pero al llegar junto a la entrada, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y, por más que llamó, nadie acudió a recibirlo. Entró decidido y siguió llamando. En el salón principal había una mesa iluminada con dos candelabros y llena de ricos manjares dispuestos para la cena.

**- Carne! Pollo! Huevos! Spaghetti!** – La boca de cyborg se lleno de agua **– Hay alguien aquí? –** nadie respondió – **entonces a comer!** - con el hambre que tenía consumió en breve tiempo una suculenta cena. Después, todavía intrigado, subió al piso superior.

A uno y otro lado de un pasillo larguísimo, asomaban salones y habitaciones maravillosos. En la primera de estas habitaciones chisporroteaba alegremente una lumbre y había una cama mullida que invitaba al descanso. Era tarde y el mercader se dejó tentar; se echó sobre la cama y quedó dormido profundamente. Al despertar por la mañana, una mano desconocida había depositado a su lado una bandeja de plata con una cafetera humeante y fruta. El mercader desayunó y, después de asearse un poco, bajó para darle las gracias a quien generosamente lo había hospedado. Pero al igual que la noche anterior, no encontró a nadie.

Se dirigió al jardín en busca de su caballo que había dejado atado a un árbol, cuando un hermoso rosal atrajo su atención. Se acordó entonces de la promesa hecha a raven, e inclinándose cortó una rosa. Inesperadamente, de entre la espesura del rosal, apareció una bestia que iba vestida con un bellísimo atuendo; con voz profunda y terrible le amenazó - **¡Desagradecido! Te he dado hospitalidad, has comido en mi mesa y dormido en mi cama y, en señal de agradecimiento, ¿vas y robas mis rosas preferidas?– **

El hombre se quito la capucha que llevaba para ver mejor-** ¿bestita?** - La bestia retiró su garra del desventurado.

**- viejo lo lamento pero tendrás que darme a una de tus hijas a cambio **–

**- ¿entonces si sabes el cuento? –**

**- La bella y la bestia es uno de mis favoritos –** respondió un poco ruborizado.

**- entonces regresare con una de mis hijas -** Cuando llegó a casa fue recibido por sus tres hijos, les contó todo lo sucedido y que chico bestia pedía a una de sus hijas a cambio de su "robo".

Entonces robin pregunto** - y porque no puedo ir yo? – **

**- según el cuento bella es quien tiene que ir – **

**- pero como sabremos quien es bella? – **pregunto starfire

**- Bella es quien pidió que le trajera una rosa – **Raven se quedo con los ojos como platos, pero si el era quien le había dicho que pidiera una rosa con sus mímicas! **– Lo lamento pero star hablo tan rápido que no pude indicarle que pidiera una rosa **– se excuso para salvarse.

De esta manera, raven llegó al castillo y la Bestia la acogió de forma inesperada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que bella iba a ser raven! Ella poco a poco se dio cuenta de que, a medida que el tiempo transcurría, se sentía más a gusto con la compañía de BB.

Le fue asignada la habitación más bonita del castillo y la muchacha pasaba horas y horas leyendo cerca del fuego. La Bestia, sentada cerca de ella, la miraba en silencio durante largas veladas y, al cabo de cierto tiempo empezó a decirles palabras amables, hasta que Raven se dio cuenta de que cada vez le gustaba más su conversación. Los días pasaban y sus confidencias iban en aumento, hasta que un día la Bestia osó pedirle a Raven que fuera su esposa. Ella sorprendida no supo qué responder. Acaso debía aceptar?

Chico bestia se acerco a ella, le dio un calido abrazo y le susurro al oído antes de volverse a alejar **– Creo que mi corazón en este momento puede aceptar una negativa – **

Raven no había entendido muy bien las palabras del chico verde pero su duda había sido aclarada** - Yo lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar – **

**- Entiendo. -** La vida siguió como de costumbre y este incidente no tuvo mayores consecuencias. Hasta que un día la Bestia le regaló a Raven un bonito espejo mágico. Mirándolo, ella podía ver a lo lejos a sus seres más queridos, es decir los otros titanes.

Raven se pasaba horas mirando a sus familiares. Al cabo de un tiempo se sintió inquieta, y un día ella llego corriendo hacia chico bestia.

**- ¿Qué sucede Raven?** - quiso saber el monstruo

**- Cyborg está muy enfermo, quizá muriéndose. Acaso el deberá morir en este cuento? Pero si eso sucede cyborg morirá de verdad! - **

**- No puedo decírtelo, tendrás que ir a averiguarlo **– Por una de las platicas que había tenido con raven sabia que ella ahora estaba experimentando sentimientos mas fuertes, no podía contarle que sucedería. Un poco de tristeza le invadió al ver la preocupación que mostraba por uno de sus amigos, acaso mostraría la misma preocupación por el?

Raven regreso al pueblo donde vivían, cyborg que estaba enfermo poco a poco se fue recuperando cuando la hechicera regreso a casa. Los días transcurrían deprisa y cyborg finalmente se levantó de la cama curado.

Una noche raven se despertó sobresaltada por un sueño terrible. Había visto a chico bestia muriéndose, respirando con jadeos en su agonía, y llamándola – **Raven, vuelve conmigo… -** quería regresar por un extraño e inexplicable afecto que sentía. Intento despertar a los demás titanes pero estaban en un profundo sueño, entonces en el verdadero cuento ella era la única que debía regresar. No perdió más tiempo y decidió marchar inmediatamente, tenia miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Estos eran sus sentimientos o los que le transmitía el cuento? .

Al llegar al castillo subió la escalera y llamó. Nadie respondió; todas las habitaciones estaban vacías. Bajó al jardín con el corazón encogido por un extraño presentimiento. Chico bestia estaba allí, reclinado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, no! El no podía estar muerto!

Raven se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo, busco algún signo vital. Nada - **No te mueras! Chico bestia No te mueras!** –no respondía. **– No te mueras, a pesar de tus tontas bromas eres muy importante para mi** – lo observo dejando caer una lagrima en su rostro. Tras esas palabras y la lágrima sincera, chico bestia regreso a ser hombre, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

**- Era una bestia porque en el cuento una bruja maléfica me tira una maldición y sólo el cariño sincero de una joven que me quisiera tal cual era, podía devolverme mi apariencia normal** - a raven no le importaba la explicación, tan solo abrazo a chico bestia feliz de que estuviera con vida.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

El hombrecito estaba a punto de agarrar el diamante cuando una esfera de energía lo lanzo unos metros atrás.

**- Hasta aquí llego tu cuento de hadas!** – grito robin.

El hombrecito nunca pensó que los titanes llegaran a expresar tantos de sus sentimientos en los cuentos de hadas, esta vez había perdido.

Continuara…

Por ahora les di un descanso a los titanes muajajajaja pero pronto iniciaran nuevamente los verdaderos problemas, muchas gracias por sus recomendaciones y felicitaciones. Espero traerles el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible. CUIDENSE!


End file.
